The Vampire Rosario the real boy who lived
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Matsu is 5 when he is told that his parents Issa Shuzen & Akasha Bloodriver adopted him. His biological parents are James & Lily Potter, who abandoned him to a life of abuse for his twin brother the Boy-Who-Lived. Matsu has spent years preparing his vengeance against those who wronged him, with the Triwizard tournament at Hogwart now is the time to strike. Yaoi Harem Vampire!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**(this is a re-post chapter 1 The Vampire Rosario the real boy who lived an edited version of the original thanks to my beta reader Starlover04. who managed to catch several mistakes that I have overlooked and some of the plot holes in the story. so please give a big thanks Starlover04 for their hard work and making chapter 1 better than ever)**

Matsu Akeno Shuzen, the adopted son of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver. One of the deadliest wizard/vampire hybrids to ever exist and the heir to the most powerful vampire family in history, the Shuzen family. However, Matsu wasn't named Matsu Akeno Shuzen at birth, his original name was Harrison James Potter, eldest son of Lily and James Potter. His parents abandoned him on the Dursely's doorstep when he was only a year old. That's where his beloved mother, Akasha Bloodriver comes into the picture. You see Akasha was unable to have children, Akasha knew that she wasn't her husband Issa's only wife, her husband had two or three other wives. Akasha was the only one who could not bear a child and it broke her heart, she longed to be a mother, that was her only dream.

Walking the streets of London, Akasha stumbled upon a sight that made her blood boil in fury, she saw a couple abandoning their child on the doorstep of disgusting muggles. Akasha couldn't bear the thought of leaving the small child in the care of those disgusting Muggles. She waited until the Witch and Wizard left, seeing that the coast was clear Akasha quickly made her way towards the sleeping child. Taking the baby in her arms, Akasha couldn't help but gasp upon seeing the sleeping angel. He was truly beautiful, an unknown feeling flooded through Akasha the feelings of protection, love, and care for the small child that was not hers.

"Oh, Issa our son is perfect, our little prince!" Akasha said kissing the baby's forehead lovingly.

Akasha smiled as her wish finally came true, she had the son that she always wanted. Akasha noticed that her new son was only wrapped in a small blanket, a note attached to the blanket said that the couple could no longer care for the child. His brother The-Boy-Who-Lived needed more special care and protection, they didn't want their son Harrison to live in the shadow of his brother. They believed leaving him with Petunia Dursley was the best option.

Not having any of this Akasha decided to take Harry home, where he would be loved and cared for. "Our little Matsu!" It was a fitting name, for the future prince of vampires. Then Akasha's breath hitched, as Matsu woke up his eyes opened, revealing a stunning shade of emerald green.

At that moment Harry James Potter was no more, his life as Matsu Akeno Shuzen had begun.

**13 years later **

Matsu woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ringing, he used his wandless magic to silence his alarm. Matsu yawned as he stretched out his arms, his Rosario slowly falling to his chest as he stretched. Matsu smiled as he saw his Rosario, a magical object made by his mother, designed to seal away Matsu's vampiric powers for the time being. Matsu yawned again as he got out of bed, getting ready for his first day back at Yokai Academy.

"Good morning everyone! Welcome back to another year at Yokai Academy!" Nekonome Shizuka said with a smile, as she looked at her students.

She continued her announcement "This year is going to be a very interesting and exciting year. Our school and two other schools were invited to participate in none other than the Triwizard Tournament. Which will be hosted by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally the hosting school will only invite two other schools to be part of the Triwizard Tournament. But the Britain Minister of Magic invited our school to participate as well, so this time it will be a four-way tournament, isn't that exciting!" Miss Nekonome told her class. Everyone cheered at the realization that their school would get to compete against the top three schools in Europe.

Everyone was cheering or being excited, everyone except Matsu who slammed his head against his desk and groaned in despair. All his friends looked at him worriedly wondering why their friend was acting like this when they just got the best news, Yokai Academy gets to participate in an ancient tournament. Then it hit them, Matsu will be heading back to his birth home, back to Britain, back to Hogwarts, and back to his biological parents. The same parents who had abandoned him. It was no wonder Matsu didn't want to go back to Britain, he doesn't want to see his biological parents.

During their first year at Yokai Academy when Matsu was finally able to trust his friends, he told them his story, about how his biological parents abandoned him on the doorstep of his paternal Aunt. She was a human who hated anything abnormal or freakish, there was no doubt if he had stayed with her, he would have been abused to no end. When his mother, Akasha Bloodriver witnessed the entire thing she didn't leave anything to chance, she took Matsu from the doorstep that night and named him her son.

After hearing Matsu's story, his five friends soon develop a strong hatred towards Matsu's biological parents. They decided that if they ever meet Matsu's biological parents in person, they were going to give them the beat down they deserved for hurting their best friend.

It was the end of the day, classes were over, and the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. Matsu was standing on the roof of the boy's dormitory, looking at the setting sun, he played with his rosary as memories flooded his mind. About how his parents told him the truth about his biological parents, Matsu was shocked knowing that his biological parents had abandoned him for his twin brother. Matsu looked at his father, Issa Shuzen who pulled his shocked son into a hug, saying in his lowest tone "no matter what happens, you are still my son Matsu, don't you ever forget that" while hugging his only son.

Matsu was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt arms pulling him into a hug. Sighing, Matsu turned around and hugged who he knew to be the shade version of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Matsu smiled as he nuzzled into Marvolo's neck, Marvolo hated being called Tom. Marvolo chuckled as he held Matsu in a very possessive grip, Matsu breathed in slowly as they disappeared.

**Lemon ahead you've been warned**

"Ha.. ha!.. Ah… ugh!" Marvolo couldn't help the gurgling noises escaping him. The friction of Matsu's thick shaft each time it penetrated his pinned body felt soooooo good. Sure he would be very, very sore tomorrow, but right now he couldn't care less. He could feel every inch of Matsu's thick steel rod, as it ruthlessly plundered in and out of his helpless body. He wanted to scream at the Vampire for doing this here of all places, but the thought had been lost along with his clothes, quite some time ago.

"Ple.. ah!... oh… ugh!" A whimper escaped his lips when Matsu's thick cock shifted slightly, to brush over his prostate. Tingles exploded up and down his spine, as he felt his entire being focus on the prick, still pounding into him mercilessly. His body was shivering and covered in sweat, he was panting hard, longing for climax. But Matsu, who had so easily dominated him, had kept his pace steady for the last half hour. Only occasionally deigning to brush over his prostate. Marvolo had given up begging within the first five minutes, knowing that he was completely at the mercy of his vampire/wizard hybrid lover.

Matsu had ruthlessly cut down all of Marvolo's defenses and seduced him. Though Marvolo couldn't honestly say he had put up that much of a fight. All Marvolo had known was that he had submitted with very little struggle to Matsu.

Suddenly Marvolo felt fingers brushing along the glistening rim of his hole, where Matsu's cock was even now slowly thrusting in and out of his abused body. A shiver ran down his spine as Matsu's fingers made contact with his sensitized skin.

"So beautiful, my own shade lover. So lovely is your submission to me Marvolo."

Marvolo wanted to protest those huskily whispered words, he shouldn't have given in this easily. But right then Matsu once more shifted his hips, and that lovely silk-encased piece of steel hit his prostate dead-on, making Marvolo moan shamelessly for more. Slowly Matsu's cock was pulled out of his body, Marvolo could feel his hole tightening around it, trying and keep it inside of him. He moaned loudly when it was pushed, almost brutally back in.

"Ah… ha… plea… please!" He couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to come so badly, but Matsu merely laughed mockingly into his ear. Marvolo felt like sobbing, he was sooo close!

"You're mine!" with that very possessive statement, Matsu's hand which had been slowly teasing his opening, pressed in between the bed and Marvolo's long-neglected cock. It took only one brief squeeze before Marvolo was wailing his completion into the darkroom. His body shuddering as it contracted around the thick cock, still pushing in and out of his spent body.

His passage tightening rhythmically as Matsu, finally groaned quietly. Marvolo felt an almost orgasmic shudder run through his body, as his battered hole was filled with hot cum.

**End of lemon **

Matsu woke up in his room with an added weight on his chest. Looking down Matsu smiled, as he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead. He carefully removed himself from his bed so he wouldn't wake up Marvolo.

Stepping out of the boy's dorms, Matsu sighed as he thought about what would happen when he arrived in Britain. And what would happen when he meets his biological parents. Shaking his head he got rid of those thoughts, biological parents or not they abandoned him, they had no right to call themselves his parents. Oh, he would do anything to ruin their perfect reputation, an idea hit him if he sent an anonymous letter to the press. Letting them know that the Potter's had twins instead of just The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Then he remembered what his father told him, no matter what the Potters do he is the firstborn son, the heir of the family and they couldn't give his title to his younger twin. And since James had abandoned him, a magical child, he could legally claim his Lordship and disown the Potter's, therefore publicly humiliating them and leaving them penniless. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he decided to go to Gringotts.

Getting permission from the Headmaster was easy after he explained what he was going to do. Matsu was relieved when the Headmaster full-heartedly agreed with his plan, to make the Potters suffer. The Headmaster, one Tenmei Mikogami despises those who abandon magical children for no reason. He especially hated The Potter's whom he believed were far too stuck-up and arrogant for his taste. That's why he denied them entry to his school after all Yokai Academy is a school for any magical creature, monster or otherwise.

Shinjuku is one of the 23 city wards of Tokyo, but the name also refers to the large entertainment, business, and shopping area that doubles as one of the busiest railways in both the magical and muggle world. Stepping into the Magical District of Shinjuku, which was called Shinjuku Alley (wizards are very uncreative when it comes to naming) Matsu made his way to Gringotts. Matsu didn't notice that everyone in Shinjuku Alley was looking at him in shock and awe. Most of the fangirls fainted upon seeing their idol walking through the magical district. Matsu was a world-famous model, he modeled for different designers in both magical and mundane worlds.

Before Matsu entered Gringotts he remembered what his father called a crash course in goblin etiquette. Matsu chuckled at the thought, he stormed into the bank with grace and elegance befitting a prince. Upon seeing a customer at every open teller, Matsu marched up to one of the closed kiosks and threw the "closed" sign across the room. In less than ten seconds a goblin appeared, Matsu wasted no time, demanding an immediate meeting with his account manager. With a grunt, the goblin signaled Matsu to follow him down the hall. Once they were shown into a lavish office, the goblin asked if Matsu wanted refreshments.

Matsu responded with a scowl worthy of any goblin. "I'm sorry, is this a bank or a restaurant?! If I wanted refreshments I certainly wouldn't have wasted my time coming to Gringotts, now would I?"

The goblin smirked and nodded before leaving him alone, a few moments later another older goblin barged into the room and sat down. Matsu glared at the newcomer and outlined exactly what he wanted to accomplish on his trip today.

The goblin left and a few minutes later returned with a piece of parchment and a dagger.

'Three drops of blood onto the parchment.' The goblin told Matsu, handing him the dagger and waiting for him to drag the blade across his hand. Matsu did as he was told, a moment later, writing formed onto the parchment revealing Matsu's heritage.

Harrison Jamison Evans Potter. Son of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter. Descendant of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter (by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black (by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell (by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff (by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin (by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay (by magic).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats

Black: Seven seats

Peverell: Three seats

Gryffindor: One seat

Hufflepuff: One seat

Ravenclaw: One seat

Slytherin: One seat

Boulstridge: One seat

Leatherby: One seat

Inheritances:

Metamorphmagus (father's side), Invisibility Cloak (object, birthright), the Elder Wand (object, birthright), the Sword of Gryffindor (object, birthright), Hufflepuff's Cup (object, birthright), Ravenclaw's Diadem (object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright), 12 Grimmauld Place (object, birthright), Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw, and Slytherin Manors (objects, birthright) and all of Hogwarts (including but not limited to) Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Slytherin Dungeons, Greenhouses 1-10, the Quidditch Pitch, the Library, the Come and Go Room, all of the Founders Rooms, and the Great Hall (objects, birthright).

Potter vaults:

777 - Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.

778 - Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.

779 - Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.

780 - 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.

Black vaults:

12 - Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.

314 - Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.

717 - 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.

Books: Black Magick (By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue, and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography also written in Parseltongue.

Peverell vault:

7 - Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8 - 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages (original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat (gift from Merlin himself).

Gryffindor vault:

1 - Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: The Sentience Within (written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography of Godric Gryffindor written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff vault:

3 - 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts.

Books: Herbology: The Adventure Through The Hanging Gardens, Atropa Belladonna: Poison or Elixir, Mage Trias: Primo-Tres and The Life of Helga Hufflepuff, an autobiography by Helga Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw vault:

2 - 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

Slytherin vault:

1 - Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, Different ways to Use Parseltongue Magic, and How To Raise Your Own Basilisk.

Other:

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal journal, History of the Dark Arts (once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand (12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand (14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand (10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand (15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

Lordship Rings:

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Other Rings:

Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring (said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster), and Morgan Le Fay's Ring of Life (said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven).

Matsu nodded in approval, as he stared at the parchment taking everything in.

"Here you are my Lord," Malkoth (the goblin) said, handing him a thick file. Matsu accepted the file eagerly, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the amount of money. Malkoth wondered how Matsu would react when he sees his vaults.

After seeing all of his vaults, Matsu withdrew a few thousand galleons from James Potter's direct account, leaving him and his family penniless, until Matsu allowed the allowance to refill James vault every month. Matsu can do anything he wants with the Potter families money as Matsu is now the head of the Potter family. He could easily disown James Potter, his whore of a wife Lily Evans and his bratty son Harold Sirius Potter leaving them nameless, homeless and knutless if he chooses to.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yes, people, I am alive. due to the circumstances going on and being self-quarantine to my house. soo I had nothing better to do but update my fanfics for you guys and I'm sorry for the wait for any updations of any of my fanfics. due to what's going on I am now taking online courses for my University and it's more stressful for me 'cause this is my last year and I'm graduating in May. so most of my time has been focusing on my classes and updating some fanfic on the side. I also want to give big thanks to my beta reader Starlover04 for her hard work in helping me by editing chapter two of this story)**

After leaving Gringotts Matsu arrived back home, Matsu looked around his family's living room, its walls painted in soft pastel colors, broken only by flowing blue silk curtains. A coffee table, and a set of matching armchairs and a sofa, were positioned in front of an impressive fireplace. Matsu inhaled breathing in the natural scent of cherry blossoms that constantly floated around the manor, and he knew that no matter what the Potter's did he would forever call Shuzen Manor his home.

**Time skip to the day Matsu is leaving for Hogwarts**

After being woken up at an extremely early hour Matsu and his father sat together on one of the sofa's in Matsu's room, trying not to doze off as they watched Matsu's adopted mothers and sisters rush around. They were packing everything that they deemed essential for Matsu's trip to Britain and had filled several suitcases already expansion charms and all. After a few hours of watching his mother's and sisters rush around Matsu let out an exhausted sigh, turning he asked his father "Is this really necessary? I already packed everything I need, what are they even packing into the suitcases?"

"It's best to leave them be, we shouldn't interfere when your mothers and sisters are so frenzied," Matsu's father nervously chuckled, "as for what they are packing, I think I saw most of our armory and potions supplies go into one of the suitcases a few hours back, with duplicates of most of our library go into another."

" Matsu, Isaac, what are you two doing just sitting there?! We are going to be late!" shouted Lady Shuzen, who was still organizing the trunks that Matsu was to take with him to Hogwarts.

"I wonder whose fault that is" muttered Matsu, eyeing the many trunks he had to take with him to Hogwarts.

"What was that?" all of Matsu's mothers and sisters turned and glared at him making him gulp.

"Nothing, but mother what in kami's name am I going to even use all that stuff for?" Horrified Matsu pointed to the small mountain of trunks that awaited him.

"For any and all just in case scenarios, of course," one of his adopted mothers answered in a matter of fact voice, while she shrunk the trunks, "You never know what you might need so it's better to be prepared."

"And for kami's sake, please do close your mouth. It's unbecoming," his other mother absently said while mentally trying to figure out if she had forgotten to pack anything.

Matsu felt like an idiot as he closed his mouth as his mother had asked him to, but he still smiled, because he knew that his three adoptive mothers were only so worried because they cared about him. After Akasha had explained the circumstances surrounding Matsu's adoption into the Shuzen family, Matsu's family had been on a warpath with the Potter family as their target. The various newspapers that the family had ordered over the years, from Britain's own Daily Prophet, showed that the Potter family didn't seem to regret or even remember Matsu. This only served to incense Matsu's family further, only the fact that Matsu would eventually inherit the Potter family title and wealth stopped the Shuzen family from completely ruining the Potter family.

The anger his family had expressed over his abandonment erased any doubts Matsu might have had about being blood adopted by Isaac and Akasha, because it proved, beyond any doubt, that all of his family loved him. Unfortunately shortly after the blood adoption ceremony, Akasha died.

A bemused Isaac watched his fussing wives with a warm look in his eyes. As his gaze fell on Matsu, who was still gob-smacked at the amount of luggage his mothers had packed, he frowned in worry. Sighing, Isaac pulled out an old pocket watch, encrusted with the Shuzen family crest from his pocket. It belonged to Alucard the Progenitor of the Shuzen Line, containing the oldest of the Shuzen house magic. Each of the watch's owners would add a little of their own magic to it, because of that, the watch's power became stronger with each generation. The watch's sole purpose is to offer protection to the wearer.

Isaac knew that, according to Shuzen tradition, this watch should only be given to the family heir when he came of age. Normally, Isaac would have given the watch to Matsu on his 18th birthday, however, Matsu's 18th birthday is still four years away and considering recent discoveries, by then it might be too late. Isaac grit his teeth damn all tradition to hell, no foolish custom was gonna stop him from offering his son the protection he needed. "Matsu," he called, startling everyone, "Come here."

Hearing his father's serious tone Matsu warily approached his father, his father had never used that kind of tone before. Matsu's sisters and mothers were watching their interaction closely, wondering what had made Isaac become so serious. They watched as Isaac handed Matsu a watch, and gasped when they realized that Isaac had given Matsu one of the Shuzen's family's most treasured artifacts.

Matsu was speechless, he couldn't believe that his father was giving him this treasure! "Father, I can't ..." he protested, but his father raised his hand, silencing him.

"Take it," he said, his eyes piercing Matsu's, "I want you to have it. Considering everything we know, I want to be sure that you are safe while away from my care."

Matsu nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat, as he saw his father's sincerity. Matsu realized that he had made the right decision when a beaming smile appeared on his father's face. The pride that shone in his family's eyes made Matsu smile and swear to himself that he would make his family proud.

After lots of hugs and tears and a "he's going to be late!" from one of Matsu's mothers, Matsu was finally able to apparate with his luggage to Yokai academy. Matsu looked around at the group of assistants scurrying around carrying all the luggage of the students who couldn't use magic to shrink their luggage.

Matsu thanked Kami his mothers had the foresight to buy custom made trunks for him, all decked out with the biggest expansion charms and strongest featherlight charms. Without those special trunks, Matsu would undoubtedly have had more than the 10 trunks he has now. Matsu shuddered to think of how long it would have taken the assistants to take all his luggage to his room if he had used normal trunks, even if most of the assistants had super strength. Especially since Matsu's status guaranteed him one of the suites on the top floor, which was about 30 floors up.

Although the minimum age for applying for the Triwizard tournament had gone up to 17 that applied only to normal wizards and witches, certain species of yokai were given alternate minimum age limits. Species such as vampires, werewolves, and other innately powerful yokai develop faster than they age, unlike witches and wizards who develop at the same rate they age. Therefore the more powerful yokai species are on the same level as 17-year-old witches and wizards, though they are physically younger. As vampires are viewed as one of if not the most powerful of yokai species their age limit was also the lowest at 14 years of age and Matsu was definitely going to enter the tournament.

Matsu wants to make his family proud, but if he could do that while rubbing it into the Potter's faces that he's better than their son will ever be, all the better. Of course, all that could only happen if Matsu was chosen as champion, but Matsu wasn't worried. His family had assured him that they would be proud of him no matter what, and he wouldn't be bored as there was the school touring trip. Plus Marvolo had mentioned an adventure they could have together if Matsu ever got too bored, so yeah, Matsu wasn't worried at all.

Looking at the transport that would take them to Hogwarts' Black Lake, Matsu was impressed. Their transportation to Hogwarts was a water dragon, a huge creature so long that even Matsu's vampire eyesight couldn't see it's ending. Along its gigantic body, strangely, no scales could be seen, only smooth sky blue skin dotted with indigo marks. The water dragon's head was covered in decorative golden armor marking it as the water dragon named King Wada. Yokai Academy also had a water dragon with a simple crest on its head marking it as Queen Otohime. On King Wada's back was a magnificent palace with what seems to be bubbles floating around the palace.

The palace on King Wada's back had so many empty rooms that although the school was taking over 50 students, all of them above the minimum age for the Triwizard tournament, plus staff the palace was still mostly empty. So the Headmaster decided that since the palace had so much room, (about 900 rooms most empty) they might as well as take the rest of the school with them. They decided that in between preparing for the tournament the Yokai champion and the rest of the school would tour the European Wizarding World in small groups each led by a teacher or staff member.

While admiring the palace on King Wada's back Matsu heard his teacher Miss Nekonome call for her class to enter the palace. Looking down at his family pocket watch, Matsu smiled knowing no matter what happens he will always be protected by his family.

The palace that rested on King Wada's back was truly breathtaking, it has an elegant appearance, and is the original Himeji Castle, also known as White Heron Castle. An almost perfect replica of the castle located in Japan is widely known for its imposing size, beauty, and well preserved complex grounds. The only thing the replica is missing is the magical additions done to the original, this included balls of lights that floated around the castle, illuminating it at night for those without night vision and many other features that simply couldn't happen without magic.

After receiving his room key from Ms. Nekonome Matsu found his room, judging by his room's style Matsu determined that the palace's structure was based on Feudal Japan's hierarchy. Matsu's room is the Shogun suite, a room that is only surpassed in luxury by the Emperor suite, Matsu had no doubt that the Emperor suite would belong to the headmaster. Matsu wondered what factors played a role in his room allocation, was it his strength as an S rank monster, his political power as the heir of the Shuzen family, or the fact that he was the headmaster's current favorite student? maybe it was a mixture of all three.

Entering his room Matsu pull's out the luggage his mothers and sisters had packed for him, placing it on the carpeted floor Matsu waves his hand over his trunks, undoing the shrinking charm his mothers had put on them. As the trunks magically expanded to their full-size, Matsu waved his hand again and watched as all of his clothes flew into the magically expanded wardrobes and dressers of his room.

After dealing with his clothes, Matsu look's at his 6 remaining trunks, each full of priceless artifacts, books, and potions ingredients, most of which are illegal in Britain because of Dumbledore's influence. Matsu decides to first take out the school supplies necessary for his classes in the palace before deciding what to do with the rest, after putting those supplies in their proper places, he shrinks the trunks holding magical weapons, potions and other miscellaneous items and tucks them away leaving the books and potions ingredients trunks open.

Searching through the library trunk Matsu takes out a self-updating book in Wizarding Britain's law's and goes through it when he's done reading the banned books and potion ingredients section of the book Matsu starts picking out the book's from his trunk, being careful not to take out books that are too rare or illegal in magical Britain. After filling up his room's book shelve's Matsu start's rifling through some of the rarer potion's ingredients his mothers had packed for him.

Matsu had recently gotten information about a certain potion's master, considering that the man was undeniably talented and he had been making the younger Potter's life miserable while at Hogwart's, Matsu had decided to gift the man some rare potion ingredients. Even rarer was the opportunity that Matsu was planning to give Snape, while at Hogwart's Matsu would be secretly testing Potion Master Snape to see if he had potential. If Snape passed Matsu would help the Potion Master reach his full potential, it would be a pity to let the Potion Master be held back by Britain's idiotic restrictions and lack of knowledge.

Speaking of the British Ministry of Magic, most of the Ministry's idiocy comes from its Minister, Cornelius Fudge, Yokai Academy's headmasters had to practically blackmail the man into letting Yokai academy participate in the Triwizard tournament. Matsu had overheard the headmaster complaining about it and decided to do a bit of investigating. He ordered Riku to find out all the information he could on Britain's Minister of Magic, what Riku found disgusted them both, and Riku was an assassin, he had seen the worst the magical and mundane worlds had to offer. Britain's Minister of Magic is a fool who only cares about money, and has committed many crimes to keep his position, including accepting bribes and framing innocents. All of Fudge's crimes added to the fact that Fudge is secretly working with Undersecretary Umbridge, a woman famous in the magical world, because she keeps trying to purge Britain's magical society of all creatures, made Fudge enemy number one to Matsu above even the Potter's.

Just thinking about Umbridge sent Matsu into a rage, that woman alone had proposed more than half of the laws detrimental to the health of all magical beings in Britain. Of course, one measly secretary didn't have that much power, no, she was merely a front for Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Dumbledore was thorough and Matsu could find no evidence of Dumbledore's involvement, Matsu was sorely tempted to order his dearest assassin Riku to assassinate both of them, alas Riku was busy dealing with the Potter's and Fudge's financial ruin. Hopefully, Matsu would be able to convince one of his cousins to deal with the toad, Matsu had special plans for Dumbledore, death was far too easy for the manipulative old coot.

After putting everything into its rightful place and choosing the perfect potion ingredient for Snape, Matsu saw his beloved familiar fly in through the window, right as the captain announced that they will be departing soon. Matsu's familiar is an Ice Phoenix he had named Fuyuki; she is the first familiar his family got for him. When Matsu was 11 years old his family captured an Ice Phoenix for his present, to everyone's surprise, the Ice Pheonix could disguise itself perfectly as a snow-white owl. Remembering how he got his beloved familiar, Matsu walked towards his Fuyuki, only to notice that there was a scroll tied to her leg. Untying the scroll from her leg, Matsu notices it has the Haichi-oni Family Crest on it Riku's family crest, chuckling Matsu thought 'speak of the devil,' Matsu opens the scroll and begins to read.

Dear Master,

The plans that we made together have borne fruit, from the last time we met, I have begun to keep a record of which companies have potential, and how many shares to acquire depending on that potential. I can't buy too many shares at a time without someone taking notice, so I currently have 5% shares in Microsoft, Apple, Virgin, Disney, Lucas Films, and Lucas Arts, Star Wars, Sony, and McDonald's. These are the bigger companies with the most potential, there are more than a dozen smaller companies on the list as well, you shall find them listed on the back of this letter. I went digging into both the Potter's and the Fudge's finances, and businesses to discover their biggest sources of income, sources they will soon lose to Master.

The Fudge's are easy targets, their riches come from three major sources. Potion ingredients are their biggest source of income, they own four farms, three for non-animal ingredients, while the fourth dealt with primarily magical creatures that were harvested for their parts. Their second largest income comes from imports and exports, they are in control of half the items that come into and go from magical Britain. It's interesting to note that most of the item's Minister Fudge have banned from Britain are items imported or exported by the Fudge's major rivals, there's also the giant smuggling ring located under most of the Fudge's farms. The third is their fabric company that deals with acromantula silk, strangely the source of their silk can't be found by most means. I had to track down the wizard bringing the Fudge's silk and then wait for him to go back to the source. I followed him back to his source, but I lost him to the ward's surrounding Hogwarts grounds. How lucky that Master is going to Hogwarts maybe you can discover something.

If Master takes control of these locations, it will eliminate three major sources of income for the Fudge's and damage their finances, of course, we could also provide the ministry with unrefutable proof of Fudge's crimes. However, considering the amount of corruption in the British Ministry that is not advised, unless you bring it to the attention of the ICW. Cutting off the Fudges from their finances would be the most direct way to hurt them, bringing their corruption to the attention of the ICW, on the other hand, would completely destroy them. It may, however, bring unintended consequences.

The Potters are a much more complicated matter, I've had to get creative, but the end result is still the same, they are so screwed. The Potter's sources of income are spread all over Europe, so I had to make a list of the ones that produced the most money. One of their biggest sources of income comes from a large plantation and greenhouse, where seeds and plants were grown and sold. Apparently, they use runes and wards to maintain a stable climate and accelerate the growth of crops so they can grow all year round, as such they can produce an average of six crops a year.

Another source of income for them is the dragon reserve they own, the money comes from the dragon dung that is collected there and sold by a distributor company. Dragon dung is a common fertilizer in the wizarding world, because of its inherently magical properties, it makes the plants grow at an accelerated rate. The Potters also had two chateaus and vineyards in one of the wine-producing regions of France and another villa and vineyard in Italy. Taking control of these businesses would put a noticeable dent in the Potter's finances and have the added bonus of you gaining more land and property in Europe. I believe employing Veela would be best, the vineyards are located in their preferred climate, and it will help them as Veela are limited in what jobs they can take in Europe, so they shouldn't mind working in the vineyards.

A few potion ingredient farms also generate substantial income for the Potters, they own five of them throughout Europe. They sell ingredients through their own distributor companies, so we would need to take control of those as well as the farms. There are also a few gold and diamond mines in the Potter's possession. They should be taken control of first, those precious materials are going to waste in the Potter's hands. Either way those mines are going to have a change of ownership before the year is out.

On the other hand, Master can use the mines to have his jewelry makers make some wonderful collars for all your future lovers, gold and diamond-encrusted collars hmm? Who knows maybe Master will give one to me?

If this goes well the Potter's and the Fudge's will lose a huge amount of money, and Master will profit from their loss. It is going to be expensive pulling this off legally, but fortunately, I know how to use the British system to my advantage, that's to say I'm going to cheat. I'm going to open a mundane account for Master and sell gold, half the mundane money would go into Master's account, the rest would be exchanged for galleons allowing me to repeat the cycle. By my estimate, if I do this every day until the end of the year, Master will have millions in his accounts. I am planning to open at least two accounts, maybe more, just in case.

In case Master can't tell, right now I'm giving a malicious smile as I finish my plans, you were right Master killing them would be too quick, this will make them suffer for a long time. Isn't that what you wanted Master? I'm going to make things difficult for them, I have everything planned out, I enjoyed last week, planning revenge is what I do best. If this insane plan of mine works Master, and it will if I have anything to say about it, then you will have an annual income of at least a half a billion galleons into each of your accounts, Master. This is why nobody in their right mind pisses us off Master, they will spend the rest of their life regretting it, we make a splendid team together.

Sincerely your beloved personal specialist, Riku

Matsu didn't expect Riku would initiate their plans to destroy the Potter's and Cornelius Fudge all by himself. Quickly pulling out a sheet of parchment, Matsu writes a response to his personal assassin, praising him, and telling him to continue what he was doing. Letting Fuyuki go to Riku, Matsu hears the captain announcing again that they are about to depart and adding that it is encouraged that every student is to go to the Great Hall, where everyone could see first hand the underwater magical wildlife and see how King Wada travels. Most students have never ridden on the back of a water dragon before, so this will be a new experience for them. Matsu has ridden on a water dragon before, it had been one of his birthday presents, but he decides to go to the Great Hall anyway if only to find Marvolo.

The Great Hall is the heart of the palace, it has a grand staircase that connects the ballroom to the dining hall, the lounge as well as the mini-mall, gyms, movies, and live theaters among other entertainment options. Overall the inside of the palace looks like a muggle cruise ship, especially with modified muggle technology all over the place, Matsu had passed an arcade on his way to the Great Hall. No one saw this as out of place, as unlike magical Britain the rest of the magical world wasn't in the dark ages, they embraced muggle technology and incorporated it into their society. They all still celebrate the old ways of the magic of course, but that didn't stop them in advancing magic. In fact, most people around the magical world pity magical Britain, because they are so backward, but no one wants to help either.

Magical Britain's decision to not help any of the other magical societies during Grindelwald's war had essentially made magical Britain an outcast, especially since Grindelwald had been born British. The only reason countries hadn't completely cut Britain off was because, in the end, Grindelwald was defeated on British soil. Though any respect most of the Magical world had for Dumbledore had flown out the window when reporters from various magical societies had revealed what Dumbledore was truly like. So nobody tried to help magical Britain, because as far as the rest of the magical world was concerned, this was karma.


End file.
